Cries of the Fallen
by Starry-eyed Fanboy
Summary: A misleading title for a collection of Homestuck monologues. Eventually, everyone from Aradia to Darkleer will have something here, but maybe not all at once. (Trolls and humans from all four universes included. T for some of the Amporas, Vantases, and various other sailors.) (I'm putting this under drama, but there's almost every category in here somewhere)
1. Her Imperial Condescension

**HOI! So I know I'm not around here very much but ...meh. I've recently refound (is that a word?) my passion in theater and I'm more than likely going to do a theater AU for Homestuck soon, but for now, I've been obsessed with making monologues. They're not too long - short enough to be used in one-minute auditions, most of them - but when read correctly they are awesome. (I'm going to use some of these in informal auditions haha, you can too if you want)**

 **Anyways I'm just posting these sporadically soooooo to begin, let's do my favorite Universe B Alpha troll...**

THE CONDESCE

My, my... It seems our home planet is in need of some assistance. What do you think, Psiionic? Should we help them?

...

No answer? *Sighs* Once again you have failed to meet my expectations, darling. I'm afraid if you keep this up any longer, I might just have to cull you. However, I need you and your powers to help me get around, as unbearable as it may be. You really should talk more, darling. Silence doesn't suit such a useful little thing.

Well, I suppose we'll leave them to be culled. After all, the rest if the universe is ours for the taking! Can you see it, Psiionic? The entire universe, in the palms of my hands. Ah, what a glorious picture. Now step up, dear. I can't have you slacking off when there's work that needs to be done. ... Come on now, I said step up! You won't even reply to my taunts with a simple flinch anymore, will you? Aww.

Why aren't you any fun anymore, darling? Remember, sweeps ago, when I so generously gave you your place on my team? You yelled and screamed at me so much then. Such happy memories. Why won't you speak now? ... Is it because of your little... friend? You remember him, you must remember. (High-pitched mocking voice) The little mutant rebel! Oh no, whatever shall we do?

It wasn't like he was a threat. Remember his death? Ah, that glorious day. ... Still no reaction? Fine then. Onward, Psiionic, for we have worlds without end to conquer! Ahahahaha!


	2. Eridan (Bloodswap)

**Hi again! This is a monologue set in a non-SBURB universe where everyone FLARPs sometimes. Also it's a bloodswap, because I like the parallel personalities and also Eridan is much easier to write as a Jade-blood. This can be read normally or very dramatically, though the choppy sentences probably call more for the latter.**

ERIDAN AMPORA

I am so done with people. I ... I don't want to talk right now. I even walked right past my lusus and I never do that. She's probably feelin' a little dejected - I'll have to make that up to her later when I don't feel so... so useless.

Why did I even agree to FLARP with Gam and Tav and the others, I know it always ends up gettin' gruesome, but. I didn't expect that to happen. Gah, it was probably my fault too. I mean, Kan doesn't usually log on, but the one time she did it happens that I was on, and I just. Just. Agggh.

I was usin' my chainsaw - I mostly use the stupid wands, why didn't I just use the stupid crappy wand - and there were so. Many. Trolls. On the other team, and I am a liiiittle trigger happy, and I didn't even know what I was slicin' after a while, and she was just. _There,_ and. Ugh. So much violet. Is there any on me? Probably.

Ugh, I feel so horrible about that. It doesn't really help that she was makin' red advances before we started fightin' - I mean, I know Kan's desperate, she's always desperate, bein' so far up on the hemospectrum means people respect you more than they like you - but it's not somethin' I can just - shrug off, because I kinda like her too and it doesn't sit well with me knowin' I messed up a potentially good ship. Heh, ship.

But I mean, it's not like she died. She's still alive, Nep and Sol said they could fix her and she probably wouldn't need replacements, and maybe she'll forgive me out of the goodness of her heart? If there is any. Ha! Probably not. Dang it, I coulda had a Matesprit and I messed it up.

...

I need to stop thinkin' about this. Maybe make somethin'? I still have to make Gam's Tealgaze costume, that should distract me enough for now... Wait, I need to change first. Can't sew in bloody clothes. Eck, is that even gonna wash outta this shirt?

 **The mentioned trolls are the following castes:  
Kanaya: Violet  
Gamzee: Teal (that ancestor name was surprisingly easy actually)  
Tavros: Cerulean  
Nepeta: Musta - uh, yellow  
Sollux: Indigo/blue  
**

 **Gimme suggestions in reviews on who to do next so I don't run out of ideas and resort to this bloodswap AU thank bye**


End file.
